The Blossom and the Beast
by aWyvern
Summary: Lorraine Broward is a scientist and a child of the FOH. When Dr. Henry McCoy requires an assistant on a project, a scientist friend of his suggests Lorraine. Life then becomes more complicated for Lori - or does it?


The Blossom and the Beast

She was having that dream again. The same dream she'd had over and over. However, this was the first version. She wasn't sure which one was worse: the first or the second. Twisting in the cotton sheets, Lori wondered what her associates at the Friends of Humanity would think if they knew. Her slumbering body shuddered; she risked being murdered if anyone knew. It would be another witch trial. Somewhere, her unconscious chuckled. Every meeting of the FOH was like a 19th century Salem courtroom.

Confusion rocked her REM sleep. Why her? Why was she dreaming this vision? Did they know? How could they? Again, she shuddered. She was raised to believe that _homosuperiors_ or mutants were dangerous. Her brother would terrify her at night with stories of Magneto and Wolverine. Her father had even attempted to shoot down Avenging Angel.

"They are the enemy," he would growl in his Southern military tone.

Lori trembled. There he was walking towards her - if one deigned to call it walking. When he stopped, she unbuttoned her blouse and slide it over her shoulders. She arched her long neck as he embraced her, his blue fur rubbing against her bare skin.

Lori wrenched her hands in the white sheets. "NO!" she wanted to scream. "You're one of them!"

Still, his caresses were most exciting: he knew the human body intricately. Lori's unconscious chuckled once more. It seemed that one of the most bestial of mutants cared more and knew more about arousing a woman than an army of FOH men.

Lori sighed, her lesbian friends always had more fun, but they were mutant supporters, outcasts. Her father and everyone at FOH assumed she associated with them because they worked together at Dyer Pharmaceuticals. Lori never admitted that she enjoyed her friends' fresh attitudes and that she was an outcast herself.

Flopping onto her belly, Lori worried about the ending, therein lie the difference. In the first version, Storm presented her with a newborn infant. The newer version resulted in death - namely hers. Lori sighed, this was the baby version. A streak of purple ran from the tips of his hair to his chin. What would she name him? What could she name him? How could she share him with her parents? She wondered. Is Beast his father? Will he be as brilliant as Beast is? The door to Lori's dream room flew open as her alarm buzzed. Who was on the other side of the door? There was an animal-like snarl that she recognized as Wolverine. Or was it Beast? She couldn't imagine Beast howling - he appeared extremely civilized. Lori had seen him once or twice at the lab when he came for supplies or to talk to his associates. Iceman and Gambit had gone with him one day. They caught her staring and waved. There had been hell to pay for that social gesture. Her superiors at FOH had grilled her for hours. They accused her of secretly contacting the mutants. Her family refused to speak to her until the scandal died. Her lesbian and bi-racial coworkers, on the other hand, loved it. They still teased her.

Maureen patted her on the back. "We're glad you finally came out of the closet, dear."

"But, I haven't. . ."

"Girl, you have just joined the world of the oppressed and insulted. You thought what they said about us was bad? You have done some serious stirring in the pot. Mutant-lovers are at the top of the insult chain."

"But. . ."

Chou Lin passed her the mortar and pestle. "It's about time you threw off the yoke of the white man."

"Wait! It was an accident! I don't know any mutant! I only know about them. They waved because I was staring."

Trina nudged her and whispered. "Even worse, you're denying yourself, honey. I see you watch that one when he comes in to see Manheimer. And the muscular one that waved. . . Mmmm. Have you seen the one they call Bishop? Ooh, I tell you, he is fine."

Lori pushed her away. "You're trying to corrupt me."

"No, girl, I'm trying to open your eyes."

Jean smiled to herself as she walked into the lab. They had been working so hard. Still, Hank needed to find a different assistant. Logan was overwhelming Ororo with his questions and demands. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but combined with the needs of the younger X-Men. . . Waltzing over to the slumbering doctor, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hank, I thought you were attempting to prove the theory of invisibility - not osmosis."

"Was I sleeping? Pardon me, dear Jean, how rude."

Jean sauntered over to the other slumbering man.

"How late were you awake? Rogue said she brought you a tray of sandwiches at midnight. You can't keep this up. If we have a crisis, you both would be useless. You need to find a real assistant, Hank."

"What on earth for? Scott is working just fine."

"He needs to attend to his own business," Jean rubbed the sleeping man's shoulders.

Hank raised a bushy eyebrow. "Why am I sensing that I'm about to get a speech on the actions and responsibilities of a leader?"

"Because you need to ask one of your lab cronies to present you with an assistant."

"Why are you so intent on this?"

Jean adjusted Scott's ruby quartz visor. "I want my husband back. Besides, Logan is harassing me because he wants competition in the Danger Room."

"Bobby's run out of ice tricks?"

Jean nodded. "And Remy's used up a whole deck of cards."

Hank chuckled. "Someday, there will be a mutant who will baffle Logan."

"That's beside the point. I want my husband back."

"Technicalities," Hank muttered waving his hand. Catching Jean's glare, he shrugged. "I will look into the matter."

Scott sat up and yawned. He rubbed his hair sheepishly, he was always embarrassed when other mutants caught him indisposed. He felt he had to maintain a professional demeanor. Jean smiled to herself, he always had to be a perfect statue, even around Hank, one of the oldest mutants.

"Ugh, what time is it? What's going on?" he yawned.

"It's time to shower and reorganize your mutants. Logan appears to be considering mutiny and the younger ones are running amuck," she sighed. "They need you, Scott."

"Bobby. . ."

"No, Bobby is doing his own work with Ororo. You need to rest and plan. If we had an attack . . ."

"A hero's work is never done," Hank smiled. "You must return to your duty before Logan starts a mutiny."

"But the formula. . . We were so close."

Hank waved him off. "Don't worry, old boy. I'll go down to the lab and pull a few strings: Exchange a favor for a favor."

Jean smiled. Hank could be persuasive. He used his charm and intellect rather than animalistic intimidation. However, there were times when he needed assistance and Jean liked to be the one to lend a hand.

"Do you want me to go along?"

He patted her arm with a large, furry, blue hand. "No, I'll be fine."

Hank lumbered into the long silver building. He glanced at the window, she was watching him again. She reminded him of Rogue with Jubilee's innocence. Her black hair bounced when she walked away. Bobby had found her amusing; he waved at her last time they were here. She had turned a dazzling shade of magenta that Hank found fascinating. He would be delighted to meet her and find if she was as brilliant as she was lovely. However, he'd have to request her. How could he ask for someone if he didn't even know her name?

"Of course, Dr. McCoy! And I'll call you when I need a favor - how's that?"

"Agreeable. Who would you recommend?"

"I have several technicians who are qualified, but . . ." he tugged on his tie.

"A volunteer perhaps?"

Dr. Manheimer seemed visibly relieved. Hank realized that working and residing, even if temporarily, with mutants might not be everyone's cup of tea.

Lorraine caught herself from gasping. He was there, and he was staring at her. Did he feel the same way? Was he on to her background? Her throat squeezed the air out of her lungs. She felt as if she were falling. Her mind sparred in a tug of war. She had learned to accept people as they were and not prejudge them. Somewhere in her gut, a small twinge told her she hadn't completely overcome her upbringing. Clenching her eyelids from his stare, she braced herself. And felt herself fading. Huge muscular arms caught her.

"Are you all right, miss?" He purred.

"This is the first time I've seen the literal translation of the old _cliché_ ," Maureen muttered.

"I think so," she whispered. Her hand caught in the fur of his neck above his collar. Lori was surprised and disappointed: The momentary repulsion vanished, and Lori caught her reflection in his green eyes. Disgust evaporated with the beads of sweat on her upper lip. Again, she regretted her father's hate.

"That is Lorraine Broward," Chou Lin interjected.

He helped her stand and then paused to kiss her hand. His large canine teeth brushed her pulsating veins. "Dr. Henry McCoy, it's a pleasure."

"Dr. McCoy is looking for an assistant to help him on a special project. I promised him one of my best, but he insisted on a volunteer."

The women eyed each other. Trina winked at Lori. Lori began to feel queasy; that usually meant trouble. Lori couldn't do it - someone would end up dead. Maybe if she had a different family. . . Maybe she could have a different family. His eyebrows raised in a silent inquiry.

Maureen shrugged. "That's easy. Lorraine will do it."

Lorraine's eyes bugged as her mouth dropped open in astonishment. Didn't volunteer mean of one's own services? Besides, she had just thought of a dozen reasons why she couldn't. Her father would have a heart attack. Chou Lin met her gaze and shrugged. Great, she just made her best friend ashamed of her.

"It's all right, Ms. Broward, if there is a problem . . ." Dr. McCoy apologized.

The disappointment in his countenance ate at her heart. How could she turn him down? Chewing on her lip, she looked around for Chou Lin. She needed help.

"She'll be the best, Dr. McCoy. She's versatile because she has worked in different areas in both our company and in others," Chou Lin noted.

"Besides, she needs to hang with some different people. The company she's kept for the past 26 years has been a bad influence," Trina accused.

"There's a problem with mutants?" He inquired.

Relief washed over Lori. Nodding, she smiled brightly. Everyone's demeanor seemed to lighten. There it went again. It was getting harder to control.

"Yes, my family is extremely anti-everyone but extreme Caucasians. I apologize, but that is how I was raised. I'm not sure how qualified I am on a personal basis, but chemically I am the best choice. I also must apologize for my initial uncertainty. I would be delighted, if you'd have me."

He bobbed his head in agreement. "Then it's settled. If you'd like to provide me with your address; I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow morning. Please pack a bag, we'd appreciate it if you'd stay at the institute. It helps maintain our security."

"Of course," she handed him the address, "and what of my family?"

"I am hiring you, not your family. See you around noon tomorrow."

Lorraine mingled through the jumble of people; her father stood near the podium. He stared grimly at a man in a twill suit. Abruptly, he rubbed his stubby hair. Lorraine smiled, this was a good time to interrupt - he was becoming frustrated. She would try to lighten his mood. She grasped her slinking emotions with a steel grip. Not here: they could smell mutants, and if a Sentinel still existed . . .

"Hi Daddy."

"Princess! How's my girl?"

She smiled weakly. "All right, I guess."

He hugged her under his arm. "What's eating you, Princess?"

"I've been assigned to a special project at work."

"That's great, Princess!"

"Congratulations," the man in the twill suit smiled. Lorraine didn't like him. His small teeth reminded her of a killer doll from a bad movie. His receding hairline made his head look fake. He gave her the creeps. She bit her tongue before she gave everyone the willies; she'd feel a lot better tomorrow. No one would care at the institute. Still . . . she'd have to call Chou Lin.

"See Art, I told you she was great. Honey, I've been wanting you to meet Mr. Deens. He's an influential member of our organization. He's been looking for someone with your potential."

Lorraine chewed on her lip. Not only had he not allowed her to finish - a common problem, but he also was trying to set her up with a worm. He always thought he knew what was best for her if it was to the benefit of the organization. She wondered if he truly loved her at all: she knew he had wanted another son to further his name in the organization. Lori suppressed a snort; she wanted out of the organization. Smiling brightly, she realized that he didn't care if she was in the middle of an ethical crisis -he was too busy playing matchmaker.

He paused. "What's wrong, Princess? You're not still pining over John, are you? Didn't you want the promotion? You weren't really friends with those _people,_ were you?"

"You didn't let me finish - you never let me finish. You don't know what my new project is, Daddy. And for the twentieth time, no, I'm not _pining_ over John."

He smiled patronizingly at her. "All right. Shoot."

"The Beast came in today looking for an assistant, since I was the most adaptive, they elected me. I have to go stay at their institute with them."

Her father's eyes widened, and his face froze. "Who? Where?"

Aware that she had attracted some attention, Lorraine knew she had to act angry. Somehow, she didn't feel as sinister towards the mutants anymore. She wasn't sure she ever did, but she couldn't tell these people that.

"The mutants," she hissed. "That big, blue hairy one… I have to work for _him_!"

"Not my daughter, I'll have you transferred."

"You can't keep doing that, Daddy. I'm running out of employment options."

"Well then, you'll have to be retrained."

"Wait. This could be beneficial. Let me find Mr. Creed."

Her father stared after Deens. Lori stood frozen in terror. The man looked so devilish when he spoke. Lori knew she had to escape to the mutants - it was the only place she'd finally feel safe. Glancing at her father, she knew he was beginning to feel the same.

"There was something in his eye . . . Lori, I hate to say this, but for the first time in my life, I think I'd rather entrust you to a mutant than a member of our own race. Tell me about him quickly. What was his name again?"

"They call him 'The Beast,' but his real name is Henry McCoy – he's a doctor. He is the smartest and most experienced of the team. He was also a member of the Avengers and X-Factor. He is highly esteemed by mutant-friendly scientists. He's called Beast because of his appearance: He's covered in blue fur. He was quite a gentleman with me; I'm not afraid of him."

As the men approached them with sardonic grins, her father turned to stare her in the eyes. "Then he's trustworthy. Good, I have a terrible feeling about this whole situation, and I don't believe the danger will come from the mutants."

Her father stretched out his hand to the shorter man. Lori stopped herself from shuddering. Graydon Creed was short, but extremely vicious. He planned to exterminate all the mutant and their supporters. Lori spent her whole life fearing the man and desperately trying to mask it.

"Mr. Creed!" Her father exclaimed nervously. Lori knew that the last time he had spoken to the man was over a month ago. He had interrogated her father about Iceman's friendly wave. "Did Mr. Deens tell you my daughter's outrageous situation?"

"Indeed, he did. Miss Broward, you have come under considerable scrutiny. You will be allowed to redeem yourself by spying on these hideous creatures for us. When you can visit your family, you will also report to Mr. Deens and inform him of the research on which you're working."

Lorraine nodded. _'Why me? Do they know? Have I betrayed myself? I wish Iceman hadn't waved. What I wouldn't give to take it away. . . This is a test and I feel like I'm being tested by both sides. What will happen if they find out who I am? Why can't I report to my father? Do they honestly believe he would lie to them?'_

"And if I'm discovered?"

"You're on your own." Creed turned to walk away but stopped. "One more thing. You will become close to the one called 'Wolverine'…. I want his secrets."

"Wolverine!" She gasped. "He's . . ."

"Yes, the most vicious mutant. I'm sure you'll be safe. This Beast is rumored to be quite a gentleman," Creed snorted. "If that's possible for an animal like him. Oh, and Mr. Deens will make sure you are amply rewarded for your efforts." He laughed and disappeared into the crowd.

Her father had been right to be wary. He shuffled next to her. Clearing his throat, he muttered. "Besides, a pretty girl in the middle of a bunch of jealous and bestial males should be quite a distraction."

So, she was bait. "It will just be like working here then." He glanced up to stare at her, startled. "Daddy, why do they want a distraction? What do you expect me to do?"

"There's a special project they've been working on, larger than the Sentinels. A genetic device that will destroy them all."

Lori stared at him. He knew what they were planning, but did he know it would kill her too? She turned from him and walked to the door. She had to escape before she suffocated.

"I still think I should go."

"Ah, _ma chere_ , she is familiar with Bobby and me."

"I don't think a hand gesture facilitates familiarity."

Gambit crossed his arms. " _D'accord_ , you go, and you get plenty o' time to psych her out durin' our return _voyage_."

"All right go sweep her off her feet, but remember, she's Hank's assistant." Jean smiled. Remy was quite adorable when he pouted.

Bobby leaned over the seat. "If someone doesn't go soon, she'll think we've reneged."

" _Oui_ , I am already taken. _Mais non_ , I tink you are right; I believe we frightened her, us. You go, _chere_."

Jean smiled and slipped out of the black car and jogged up the steps. Apartment 1724. Turmoil shocked Jean, causing her to grab the doorknob for balance.

A weepy voice cried through the door. "I'm scared Chou. What happens if they find out? You're the only one I've ever told, and I didn't really tell you. Yes, they certainly are special. Chou, I don't even know who I really am! I've always played Lieutenant Broward's 'Princess'. Yes, yes, I know, you think I need to throw of the yoke of the oppressor - so what if it's my father. I don't care if he disowns me – I don't want him to be killed."

Jean frowned. There was more to Lorraine Broward than the computer told her. No wonder she felt turmoil, the woman was hiding something from her family. Chou Lin had told Hank on the phone last night that Lori was special. She had also made him promise to "take care of Lori". Why? The confusion disturbed Jean. Bracing herself, she blocked herself to honor Hank's request. "Let her be, Jean. At least until she's more familiar with us. When I spoke with her colleagues, they told me not to worry… Lori is safe, but scared."

"She was raised anti-mutant!"

"And racially and sexually biased, yet her best friend is Chinese. She works in a small lab with these women - one Chinese, one black and one lesbian. Trina said she's discarding her parents' beliefs to develop her own."

"You believe that once she . . ."

". . .gets to know us, she will love us, so to speak. Yes, I do."

"I hope you're right, Hank. I have a bad feeling about this. A FOH spy . . ."

Jean steadied herself as the door opened. Lori's height rivaled Jean's own. The softness of her black hair reminded her of Rogue's. Lori tucked her tissue into the pocket of her red and white pantsuit and hoisted her small suitcase.

"Hi, I'm Lorraine. I must apologize for running late."

Jean smiled, taken aback. "We're the ones who are late."

"Oh," she fumbled around in her purse. "Do I have everything? Power's off, refrigerator cleaned out, plants . . .plants? Excuse me."

Lorraine dashed back into the sparsely decorated apartment only to return with a small philodendron and a bonsai tree. Amazed, Jean took the plants from her. Bonsai trees required serenity and concentration. How did this tumultuous woman pull it off?

"Let me think: toothbrush, deodorant, hairbrush, pajamas . . ."

Jean laughed. "If you don't have everything, we can return or go to the store. Storm and Rogue find shopping a great stress reliever."

"That's my plants. I had more, but my brother watched them while I was on vacation," Lori explained while locking the door.

"These two are new?"

"No, these are the only two I could nurse back to health. That large bay window? It was full of plants. My mother said that's what I get for being frivolous."

"A vacation is frivolous?"

"My parents' beliefs . . . They didn't approve of the time off, Chou or Key West. There're too many 'weirdoes' down there. I was never allowed to have a pet. I'm still not - my mother doesn't like them. My father? He hates clutter, so I don't have a lot of knick-knacks."

Opening the trunk, Jean shook her head. No wonder she sensed confusion; Lori's family sounded totally dysfunctional. Gambit and Bobby hopped out of the vehicle.

"What can we do, _chere_?"

Lori gasped. "You! Oh, not you! Do you know what my family went through? What I went through?"

"Bobby was just trying to be friendly, _non_?"

Bobby grinned. "You were staring… what else could I do?"

"Just stare back."

Jean eyed Lorraine as they drove away. Were they being followed? Jean made an abrupt right turn - a slight detour should shake them.

"Hey, maybe you could warn us next time?" Bobby suggested, gripping the dashboard.

"Sorry, I thought/think we're being followed." She caught Lori's widened eyes, "You can never be too paranoid. I didn't mean to startle you, but I also don't want anyone catching us unprepared either. Everyone's preparing to meet you, Lorraine, and they're pretty relaxed."

"Not Hank," Remy chuckled under his breath.

Jean glared at him from the rearview. "Don't Remy, if Hank wants her to know, he'll tell her. It's not up to you."

"Sorry, _chere_ , I couldn't resist." He turned to Lori. "You like card tricks, _non_?"

"Mmmm, it depends on how good you are."

"Ohhohoho! I am _de_ best, _me_!" He drawled pulling a deck from his jacket. "Watch de cards carefully, _chere_."

Remy shuffled the cards rapidly and then pulled one from behind Lorraine's ear. Jean smiled, that was an old trick. Still, Lorraine giggled like a young girl who had never seen the trick. Bobby smiled at them, her mirth seemed to spread. Disquiet slithered around Jean's psyche again. Much was amiss. Jean knew she had to locate it before her friends became more intrigued than they already were. Both Bobby and Remy laughed heartily with Lorraine and Jean found herself blooming with joy. What was happening? Remy soaked in the attention. Jean eyed them again. There was a glitter in Lorraine's eye… Jean looked back at the road. She was determined to stay objective, but this happiness. . . Lorraine seemed so genuine, so unlike the stereotype. Moreover, she seemed trapped like an animal in cage.

Bobby offered Lorraine his hand as she exited the auto. She stared at the mansion, she appeared stunned. Remy gave her back a nudge with her suitcase and she walked towards the building.

"This is incredible," she whispered.

"It's home," Bobby shrugged.

"Do you realize what you have here?"

Remy stood next to her and nodded. " _Oui, mais_ big houses can easily become lonely."

"So can little houses."

Jean stood in the doorway holding the plants. "Everyone is out back, so you and I will go to your room first and then we'll have lunch."

Lorraine nodded and, taking her cases from Remy, followed Jean up the stairs. Jean glanced back occasionally to see her awe but found she didn't need to - it overwhelmed her. Jean knew their home was nice, but never expected someone to be this dazed.

"How do you keep it so clean?" Lorraine pointed to the crystal chandelier.

"The ability to fly really helps sometimes."

"But the whole house . . ."

"We divide chores. You probably expected a real mess, didn't you?" Lorraine blushed, and Jean continued. "We're like ordinary people: some can't stand a mess while others don't really care. You'll have to push Jubilee, Logan and Remy to clean up after themselves. Logan finally decided to move outside - he likes things his way. You'll see. Here we are."

Jean set the plants on a dresser by the window. "Do you like it?"

Lorraine glanced around the oak paneled room. It was the size of her living room. At the FOH meetings, nothing had ever been said about the class and style of the mutants. Some FOH members were poor and Lorraine wondered if they weren't anti-mutant out of jealousy. She smiled at Jean; she was a beautiful woman with her slender features and flaming red hair. And Remy and Bobby… How could anyone _not_ like these people?

"It's wonderful, Jean. Thank you, I hope you didn't go to any trouble."

"None. Hank opened the room last night to air it out and Ororo spruced it up a bit today. She and Hank wanted to make sure the linen was clean. It's been a long time since this room has been used. Do you want to come downstairs now or wait?"

Lorraine glanced out the window at the group around the pool. A strange sensation surged within her. "Oh, let's go down and meet everyone. I think this will be fun."

"Great!" Jean smiled.

"We're a motley bunch, but we're friendly," Jean grinned as they walked through the sliding glass door.

"What did Bobby an' I tell you, Logan? _Iz_ she not stunning, _homme_?" Remy boasted, taking her hand.

Lorraine glanced at Jean. Jean merely shrugged and raised her eyebrows. Lorraine eyed Hank lounging near the pool. He wore sunglasses and shorts. In his lap sat a notebook and one huge hand hung limp on the stones. Lorraine sighed; he had fallen asleep.

Glancing back at Jean, she asked. "Does he burn?"

"Burn?" Bobby questioned scrunching up his nose.

Lorraine snorted. "Yes, like a sunburn. Dr. McCoy appears to have fallen asleep in the sun."

A man wearing a ruby quartz visor - Lorraine recognized him as Cyclops - answered her. "If he does, we've never seen it. I suppose his skin would. You might want to wake him."

He squeezed Jean's waist. "She reminds me of you."

It was Lorraine's turn to be puzzled. They all seemed to baffle her. Still, she knew many of them by sight. Wolverine lounged in the chair that bumped against her hip. He stared at her through dark glasses. Tufts of hair stuck out all over his head and the ridges on his hands made her want to run back into the house. Here sat the most vicious X-man . . . and he didn't say a word.

"This is my husband, Scott," Jean explained.

"He's also called Cyclops because of his eyes. Jean is Phoenix; Remy is Gambit and I am Iceman," Bobby whispered.

"Thanks. Is that Storm?" She glanced at a tall black woman with white hair.

"Ororo and Jubilee is lying on the diving board. Rogue is still in the house and Logan . . ."

Ororo approached her. "I am Ororo, code name Storm. You may use either name. Jubilee will acknowledge you eventually. This is our dear Logan," she patted Wolverine's arm. "Bishop will be in later and the others come and go frequently. We appreciate your assistance. Scott was helping Hank, but after Charles died, Scott was forced to be our leader. . ."

"…And you can't have a leader pre-occupied." Lorraine nodded. This group faced similar turmoil as her spirits. "A leader's work is never done."

"Sounds like Hank," Logan muttered.

Lorraine jumped; she hadn't expected him to speak. A clatter made her turn to gaze at Hank, his notebook had slipped down to the mahogany tiles. Lorraine walked over to him and pickup up the notebook. "Dr. McCoy?"

His upper lip twitched. Lorraine felt torn; somewhere inside a voice noted how attractive he was. Nonetheless, the voice of reason, strangely resembling her father's voice, told her to be serious - he was a mutant. Mutants were eerie subversions of nature and not to be tolerated. Tapping Hank's shoulder, Lorraine pondered that paradox. Mutants were born mutated - and despised for it. Yet people were born blind or deaf or bearing illnesses like Downs' Syndrome and no one claimed to hate them.

"Dr. McCoy."

Again, he twitched. The arm that lay limp fell toward his chest and forced Lorraine to tumble onto his lap. She uttered a quick gasp before becoming enveloped in blue fur. Expecting repulsion, she was amazed at what she did feel - comfort. Sad thing was, she liked lying against his sun-warmed fur. He resembled a muscular teddy bear.

A chuckle from the group made her glance over at them. They were all rather amused by her predicament. _Well ha-ha._

"Ya might want to try a little louder," Logan suggested. "Hank sleeps pretty soundly so no meek little butterfly will awaken him."

Lorraine glared at him from her perch. One would think her wiggling would wake him. Noticing Bobby's attempt to hide a smile, she knew that if she wasn't so embarrassed, she'd laugh too. Allowing grace to fly out the window, she pushed against his bulky chest and stared into black lenses of his glasses.

"Henry! Wake up!" She shouted.

All his muscles awoke with a jolt as he crushed her against him. His sunglasses swept down to the end of his nose and he stared at her intently.

"Lorraine? Is there something I missed? An engagement of some sorts?"

She wiggled free and straightened her suit. "No, I didn't miss your arm as it flung me onto your lap. You certainly are a sound and active sleeper, Dr. McCoy. I'll be more careful next time."

Bobby snickered. Henry stared after her, mouth agape. Lorraine heard Logan mention something about flies as she walked to the house.

Lorraine glared at the grinning Bobby. "Don't," she warned.

"But you looked so cute . . ."

Scott turned his head to cough; Jean elbowed him and led Lorraine into the dining room where Rogue waited with brunch.

"Rogue?" Lorraine questioned. "I'm Lori . . ."

"Ah know. Ah hope ya like it," Rogue glared and turned away.

Lorraine stared at Jean puzzled. Jean's eyes pointed at Remy and returned to meet hers. Lorraine nodded. How could she explain to Rogue? The last thing she wanted was to interfere in their personal lives.

Remy slid into the seat beside hers. Lorraine quickly glanced from Rogue to Jean. Jean nodded, and Lorraine turned to Remy. "Remy, I think I should sit next to Dr. McCoy. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"He can have _de odder_ side."

On cue, Logan plopped onto the high Victorian high back next to Lorraine. He gave Remy a startling glare. Apparently, Logan was as intent on discouraging Remy as she was. Lorraine shrugged at the disgruntled Cajun.

"He has terrible manners, him." Remy snorted, walking to a different chair.

Lorraine sighed in relief and leaned over to Logan. "Thank you. You're not as bad as they say you are, are you?"

"What do ya think?"

She eyeballed him. "I don't care as long as I don't wear your food, we'll be fine."

Logan chuckled. "I'll make sure ya don't."

It seemed possible that the second half of her assignment wasn't as bad as she thought. Still, Lorraine felt uncomfortable and it really had nothing to do with the mutants. It involved spying on them. Sitting at the table, she knew she could do whatever she wanted and still be accepted. It was a new experience and she was expected to betray that? Lorraine watched Hank sit next to her and chose to create a false story to tell the FOH. Bobby smiled and handed her a bowl of broccoli. Lorraine knew she made the right decision - she belonged here.

"Don't offer any to Hank," Bobby grinned.

Lorraine glanced over to see Hank wince. He stuck out his tongue to emphasize Bobby's words.

"You don't like broccoli? Good, I love it - more for me."

Jean smiled at the group. Watching Lorraine tease Hank with a fork full of broccoli, she realized she was losing her objectiveness. Lorraine was turning to her for camaraderie and Jean felt she couldn't resist. Did Lorraine have mutant powers? She appeared terribly relaxed and that incident in the car . . . Maybe Hank was right.

Scott brushed her elbow and she sighed. "I am honoring my promise, but there are so many things that puzzle me."

"Me too. Everywhere I look, I see FOH, but I spoke to another one of her colleagues this morning Trina Rudner. Trina says that Lorraine has been struggling with her father's beliefs for as long as she's known her."

"That's what I sense too. And there's something more . . ." Jean shook her head. "Lorraine seems to be struggling for independence from an overbearing family while not to desert or be deserted."

Scott nodded. "How will that affect us, I wonder?"

"I hope it gives us a new ally. Do you suppose they want her to supply information?"

"Undoubtedly. Her transfers were all due to FOH pressures. Will she abide by their wishes, is the true question."

Jean couldn't respond. She watched Bobby perform some of his own tricks for Lorraine.

"Not too many ice cubes, Bobby," she giggled.

Hank met Jean's eye. "I know Jean. Give her time for me."

Jean closed her eyes. Why did he have to be charmed by an outsider? A member of FOH? Hadn't this happened to him before? Hadn't he learned? Glancing at Scott, she knew love was hard to come by for them it was for anyone. Sighing, she let it go, hoping Scott would too. Lorraine was posing a huge security threat for them. Yet, she did feel something for Hank - it glowed off her as she lay cuddled in his arms on the patio. What could she do? Biting into her salad, Jean conceded.

"Did you bring a suit?" Jubilee demanded.

"I think so, I don't know."

"Let her unpack first, Jube, will you?" Logan muttered.

"I think Dr. McCoy will want to go over a few things in the lab as well," Lorraine smiled and shrugged.

"Not today, love. Go ahead and get comfortable. You'll probably want to put on some jeans or shorts."

"Do you play any sports? We can't let Bobby play, he cheats."

Lorraine laughed. "Why does that not surprise me about you, Bobby?"

"Very funny. Hank . . ."

Hank waved his hand and chuckled.

Logan snickered as well. "Looks like you're on your own, Bob."

"Logan cheats too," Bobby declared. "Watch him when he's angry."

"Let me guess," Lorraine smiled. "You deflate the ball."

Jean smiled. Lorraine was exceptionally perceptive. She was still unsure whether it was a plus or minus. She smiled at Lorraine. "On occasion, he's shredded a bat, punctured Remy's basketball. . . What else?"

"Watch it, bub."

Lori stared at Hank's calculations. It had to be somewhere in here. A hand caressed the small of her back. Lori jumped and scowled at Hank. He was becoming quite bold. He nodded towards the door. Glancing up, Lori saw Rogue standing there with a tray of food and drinks.

"Ah thought ya might like a snack. Ya'll been in here a while," she drawled defensively.

Lori watched her chew her lip. Hank nudged her again. Red flew to her cheeks. "Yes, of course, thank you so much, Rogue."

Rogue smiled stiffly and set the tray on a table. Feeling another prod from Hank, Lori sighed. "What's bothering you, Rogue? Have I said something to offend you?"

Rogue lowered her head and began to walk away. Lori rose & went to touch her. Rogue screamed in horror while Hank caught Lori's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue screamed.

"Sorry. I must have really offended you," she stuttered.

"No love, that's Rogue's X-Factor. She has the capability to drain life energy."

"That's why Remy an' I _nevah_ . . ." Her lip quivered. "That's why he flirts with you."

"Oh Rogue, you think, oh no! Rogue, there's only one for me and it's not Remy. You have no worries at all." Lori peeked at Hank from the corner of her eyes and saw Rogue's face brighten.

"Ah thank ya so much."

Rogue disappeared, and Lori turned to face a stunned Hank. "Oh Hank! I've just had a wonderful idea! What if we mutate a strain of the formula?"

"What?" He scratched his head. "What did I just miss?"

She waved a hand at him. Grabbing a latex glove, she waved it in front of him. "When we put on a glove, it acts as a protective shield. What if we did that for Remy?"

"I don't think he would appreciate a body prophylactic."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. No, we'd simply mutate a strain of a shield formula . . . and . . ."

Hank peered over his glasses at her. "I suppose we could try."

Lori embraced him as giddiness overtook her senses. She loved helping people. "Oh, thank you!"

Hank stretched and watched the ladies play in the water. Lorraine's black hair glistened in the sun. However, her shoulders seemed a bit pink. "Lori."

Tossing the ball to Rogue, she swam over to him. He sat on the edge of the pool with the sunscreen. "Your shoulders."

"Thanks. Would you?"

He ran a finger down her nose. She had been with them a month and had helped him immensely. She had also teased him endlessly. She was learning to defend herself in the Danger Room - her first opponent had been Rogue. The two had been fierce allies ever since. Women seemed to leave him baffled; he wasn't sure why they were ever at odds.

"You seem happy here," he noted rubbing lotion on her shoulders. "You also have a lot of tension in your shoulders."

"It's from years of hiding - my family life wasn't always the greatest and I always had to hide away within their portrait of me. I tried to escape to my friends - only to find both they and their parents were the same. So, I turned to chemicals… inanimate objects can't hurt or deny you. Ooh, that feels good," she gripped his calves in emphasis.

Hank closed his eyes. He wanted her, he couldn't deny that, but still, he didn't know how she felt. Best not to rush her, he decided. "Logan's going into town next week; he offered to take you to your apartment."

She became strangely withdrawn, as if terrified. Hank felt the fear gripe his lungs. It overtook his desire and made him squeeze her arms. How could she affect him like this? Unless . . . But that would mean . . .

"Lori?" He whispered.

"That would be fine, Hank. I'll enjoy the ride and Logan tells me so much."

"He does?" Hank felt stung.

Lorraine glanced at him and, turning, she smiled. Hank's desire was back - or someone's was, he could almost smell it. Lorraine leaned in close to him. "He told me about this wonderfully secluded spot where someone could have a picnic."

"Someone?"

She nodded and squeezed his knees. Hank felt dizzy - he definitely smelled something musky.

"Why don't we discuss it more over dinner?" She whispered.

"Out?"

She nodded. Hank's mouth suddenly went dry. "Alone?"

Again, she nodded.

"Italian?"

"Make reservations for 7:30."

She pushed away and returned to her game. Hank stared at her and thought to rise to go inside. He realized he needed to wait a moment. The fog seemed to clear a little and he was able to enter the house. He needed cold air. Bobby met his empty stare as Remy followed him inside.

"I tink she just came on to you, _homme_ , me." Remy whistled.

"Was that what just happened?" Bobby stared. "I only caught a little bit."

"I believe she's a mutant and I need to find something to wear."

"A mutant?" Bobby followed him up the stairs. "S'plain."

Hank smiled lazily at his old friend. He still felt a little elated. He happened to be falling in love with her, so her affect was more potent with him. That would be expected. "Have you noticed that your emotions change and are amplified around Lori?"

"Hank, old buddy, you've got a thing for her, so that's . . ."

"It's more potent on me, yes, but I'm serious . . . Have you noticed any odd emotions?"

"Like sudden bursts of terror and joy?"

"That's the stuff."

"Why is she so scared, Hank? We're not going to hurt her. Wear the blue suit, no, the brown. I don't know. Ask Storm."

"I believe she's afraid of someone on the outside. She doesn't really discuss it with me." The words hurt, but he thought he knew why she didn't tell him. "One of us should ask Logan or Rogue."

"Logan?"

Hank couldn't stop from sneering. "Seems he tells her 'so much'."

"Jealous?"

"She asked me out, not him, so . . ." He raised his bushy eyebrows at Bobby. "Maybe a little."

Storm stared at Lori's reflection. "Beautiful. Why don't you have clothing like this?"

"Too scandalous. Everything has to be buttoned down, laced up 1950's America for my family."

"Wake up, _sugah_ , ya coffee's gettin' cold," Rogue smiled.

Storm glanced back at Rogue as the three laughed. In a month, the two had overcome Rogue's jealousy. Storm stopped herself from laughing further. It had been painfully obvious that first day that Lori only had eyes for Hank. As he did her. The two worked as one in the lab covering weeks of frustration. It had been Lori who suggested using DNA samples to personalize their shield/cloaks. They hadn't decided what to call them exactly. Hank was attempting to create an invisibility shield for surprise attacks. In situations like they were faced with the Sentinels, it might work or might not. If the enemy fighters had heat sensors . . .

Lori shook out her long hair. "Jube wants part of it up."

"Jube wants it like hers, cuz it looks like hers. Ya need to keep it down, _sugah_ , 'specially with that white dress," Rogue drawled.

Storm eyed the white sarong dress. "I always wear my hair down. You might want to as well," she smiled. "The two of you are going to turn a lot of heads."

"'Specially since Bobby said Hank's wearin' his blue suit," Rogue giggled.

"He'll be the bluest Beast in town!" Lori laughed.

"Are ya about ready?" Logan muttered from the doorway. "I brought ya these."

Lori stared at the pearl earrings. "They're beautiful, Logan. They were your …"

"Don't lose 'em in the backseat," he growled and disappeared.

"The backseat? On your first date?" Storm queried, knowing the answer.

"Ah would," Rogue whispered.

Lorraine stared at the bubbling blue liquid. She still wore the pearl earrings Logan lent her. Hank hummed a tune and puttered around behind her. Jubilee was right, she was definitely 'gone on him'. She dreamt that dream again last night, but after feeling his real embrace and kiss as they said goodnight, it was a little more poignant.

"Lori? Are you going to let that boil all day?"

"…Hmmm...? Oh, sorry."

He leaned over her shoulder and whispered. "Where are you today? Somewhere that I'm not, obviously. Will you take me there?"

Her eyes widened as she gripped the beaker with her tongs. She poured the ferrous carbon oxide into the nitrogen compound. The red and blue liquids turned clear, so far so good.

Turning to Hank, she smiled. "As for you . . ."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled when his clipboard clanged on the floor. Teasingly, she ran her fingers through his fur and giggled when he growled and kissed her.

"Lori, I do have some reservations… this shouldn't happen."

"Why not?"

"I . . . you . . ." he turned away and sat on his stool. "I have fur, Lori."

She slipped her fingers through the fur on his neck. "I realize that. If you don't want me, Hank, just say so. I'll leave you alone."

He rotated on his stool to partially face away from her. "If only it were that simple. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you."

She smiled. "Wasn't it Eliza Doolittle who sang 'Show me'?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Well?"

Hank chuckled and embraced her. "You are definitely more than I expected."

"Are ya about ready?" Logan muttered from the doorway.

"Yes." She spun from Hank's arms to follow Logan down the hall. "Do you think they'll like the new me?"

"Are ya goin' ta tell them about Hank?"

Lori caught his arm and whispered. "I can't."

"There's nothin' to be afraid of, Lori. They're yar parents an' they should love ya anyway. However, if ya need me, press this button on the beeper."

Lori glanced at the big X. "Yes, I know. I hope you're correct, Logan."

Fear gripped her esophagus. Logan's claws flexed in response. Lori closed her eyes, he wanted her to share with everyone. She had been affecting all of them. Logan confronted her with her abilities. She insisted he promise to wait until she was ready to tell them. Begrudgingly, he agreed.

Lori stared at Arthur Deens. She couldn't believe her brother willingly drove her to this rundown tenement to meet this loathsome man. Did he have any clue that she wouldn't tell him the truth? She loved Hank . . . She paused. She _loved_ him? It had only been over a month . . .

"Well Miss Broward? What exactly is it?"

"It's for Wolverine - for his claws."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know," she spat. "They don't trust me enough. I only know a few ingredients. He won't allow me to look at the entire formula."

"Is that why you were seen dining with him?"

"I'm trying to gain access to the formula! How do _you_ win someone's trust? Besides, I was told to be a distraction."

He licked his lips. Lori hide the repulsion in her quivering stomach. "And that you are. Good point. Our DNA demoleculizer is nearly complete. In another month or so, we will be able to completely destroy these mutants. We will isolate them by their mutated DNA - the alleged 'X-factor' and annihilate them. Tell me what else you have learned of Wolverine? We know he is virtually indestructible, but he must have some weakness."

"As far as I can tell, he has none. He doesn't talk much, and no one likes to talk about him. I am trying to befriend him, but I fear those claws . . ."

She was afraid those claws would tear Deens to shreds. Or maybe she hoped; the way Deens looked at her. . .. Logan had become a dear friend and the thought of betraying his confidences made her want to vomit more. Lori played over the false chemicals she planned to tell them. She hoped he wouldn't notice the prescription drug she stuck in to throw them further off track. She watched the weasel as he eyed her over like a new toy.

"Are we done? If I am gone too long, I will be suspected."

He nodded and ran a hand along her chin. "Maybe you already are. Do you desire your reward? I know I want mine."

"You mean…?" She pushed him away. "No! You have no right!"

He grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. "I have every right. You've been playing opossum for far too long…. We're not that stupid. No one will deny me this pleasure."

"You're wrong! I've . . . I'm . . ."

He slapped her. "Shut up!"

Lorraine pulled herself along the floor, collecting her clothes. Reaching for her purse, she trembled as she removed the pager. Fumbling with her blouse, she knew she had to dress before Logan got there.

Logan pulled into the alley. What in blazes was Lori doin' here? He sniffed the air, allowing his animal instincts to track her. Blood. She was in trouble. He'd kill the man – or woman – responsible.

Contracting his claws, he scuttled down the alley. "Lori! Lori!"

As he suspected, there was no response. She was hurt and bad, by the headiness of the blood. He had to follow her scent. Trundling through the apartment building, bile collected in his stomach. What would he tell Hank? Snorting at himself, he knew that all too often, he wouldn't care about what to say. This was different. Lori was different. Logan spun on his heel toward the door at the end of the hall. He couldn't, he wouldn't say, "Sorry, bub, I let your girlfriend die."

"Lori!" He hollered as he threw open the door.

"Logan," she whispered from her ball on the floor. She wore her blouse and half of her skirt. The rest of her clothes were clutched in her shuddering arms. Logan snarled as he analyzed her bruises and cuts. Bastard assaulted her.

"Who did this?"

She started to cry. Bad time to ask questions. Logan lifted her from the floor. She yelped and clung to his neck. How long did she lie there?

"Don't tell Hank."

Bobby skidded to an icy halt in the alley by the car. "I saw the signal. Good grief, Lori!?"

"Get me a blanket from the trunk, I dunno how long she's been like this," Logan snarled at him.

Bobby wrapped her in a blanket. "Should I take her or go ahead?"

"Don't tell Hank," Lori choked. "Please Bobby."

"Go ahead of us an' tell them."

Scott met Logan at the door. He took Lori. "I saw the signal and wondered. Bobby's with Jean."

"Get Hank."

"No," Lori whined.

"He's the doctor, Lor," Logan growled heading for the lab.

Logan skidded into the lab. Hank glanced up from his notebook.

"Back so soon?" His nose bobbed in the air. "Blood? There's been a battle?"

"It's Lor. She's in the infirmary with Jean and Bob."

"What?" Hank roared.

Logan followed as Hank galloped down the hallway on all fours. Logan knew his pain, but Hank could save his love. Logan had missed it . . . Watching Lori writhe on the gurney, he spun on his heel. Someone had to tell him who did this.

Rogue rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Next to her, Logan heaved in anger. She knew she'd have to sap him to keep him under control. She found herself frowning; she wasn't sure she wanted to restrain him from violence. Lori had created a mutation strain of Hank's formula for Remy. Now Rogue could touch him, kiss him. Right now, it only lasted a few moments, but it was enough. The initial experience struck her. She never knew anything could be so wonderful. Everyone thought she had befriended Lori after that battle in the Danger Room, but it had been before then. Rogue had mistrusted Lori because Remy flirted with her, but Lori set her straight.

Rogue caught her bitter smile. Now that might be gone for her friends before it ever really began. Scott sent her with Logan to reign him in, but Rogue found she needed to control herself.

"I'll tear the damn thing down," Logan snarled.

"Now _sugah_ , they might not know."

Lori's mother opened the door as far as the chain would allow. "You're not wanted around here. Go away."

"Where did Lori go today?" Logan demanded. "Who did she see?"

"I don't see how that's any of you concern. Now get off my property before I shoot you," her father replied from behind them.

Rogue turned to see Lori's father and brother pointing rifles at them. No wonder Lori felt trapped all the time. Logan began to heave; he was becoming enraged. She had to do what Scott asked her to do. Rogue bumped him and jolted his energy.

"Mrs. Broward, we're here concerning ya daughter, _sugah_. She's been hurt, an' we want to find the culprit. We're not here to cause any trouble."

"Hurt?" Her mother choked. "How?"

"She was brutally raped and barely conscious when I found her," Logan growled. "I want to find who did it."

"Where is she?" her father bellowed. "You people bring her here, we'll take her to a hospital. I see what happens when she's with your _kind._ "

"This happened after I dropped her off to see you!" Logan roared.

Rogue bumped him again; she knew his adrenaline was overwhelming him. His teeth clenched. That was a strong drain. Rogue steeled herself to be more careful. Staring at the barrel of Lt. Broward's gun, she knew who she truly wanted to grab.

"Look, your daughter was lyin' in an apartment down off 60th Street when she signaled me. All I want to know is how she got from here to there and who attacked her."

"Mutant or average human, he needs to be brought to justice, _sugah_ ," Rogue pleaded with Lori's mother.

"Will she be all right?" the woman whispered.

"Ah believe so. Ah'll let ya know if somethin' else is wrong."

"They're not talkin', Rogue. Apparently, they don't care about her. Let's go. Maybe I can get the scent."

"Please, make sure Lori's all right," her mother whispered.

"Ah'll give her ya regards."

Rogue followed Logan to the car. Glancing back at the group watching them, she understood they knew. Jean should have come. Looking away, Rogue fought tears. Jean stayed to maintain Lori' s will to live. Rogue believed Lori's love for Hank would give her the fight, but she also needed Jean's comfort. Driving away, Rogue just hoped Lori wouldn't try this facade again.

Lori told Rogue that she was ordered to spy on the mutants. She had concocted a good story to tell. Rogue feared they wouldn't believe it. Apparently, she had good cause. Logan's face held a serious snarl while his claws flexed in and out of their sheaths. He felt somewhat responsible because he brought Lori into town. Like Rogue, and everyone else, he wanted to know who could do this.

Lori opened her eyes slowly. Hank slumbered in a chair next to her bed. Her throat was dry and as she moved, she felt all her aches and bruises. Still, she had to warn them.

"Hank?"

He jumped to his feet and pivoted to glance around the room. Noticing that she was awake, he relaxed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

"I think I felt better while I was sleeping. Have you been here all night?" She choked.

He nodded and handed her a glass of water. "I couldn't leave you alone, Lori, I . . ."

She reached out her hand and shushed him. "Wait, Hank. I know something… he told me about a new weapon, a DNA demoleculizer. It's programmed to detect the mutant gene - the so-called X-Factor. It's almost complete. Hank, we've got to do something! I think it's in the mountains – the Rockies maybe. They'll destroy us all!"

He paused. "Us?" He caught himself before he said more and patted her arm. "Rest. I'll be back."

When Lori awoke for the second time, Jean hovered next to her. Stretching to sit up, Lori grabbed her lower abdomen.

"No, give yourself a few days to rest."

"Hank . . ."

"Is with Storm, they're investigating this weapon you mentioned. Any ideas how it works?"

"No, I'll have to meet with them again. I don't know what else to tell them that they'll believe." She snorted. "What am I saying? He told me that he didn't buy the story before . . . Oh Jean!"

Jean embraced Lori as she wept. Jean sensed the despair tickling her senses.

"Don't think about it. Occupy your mind with something else: your date with Hank or when you went shopping with Rogue . . ."

"When Hank carried me along the ceiling," she sniffled. "Jean, what if we can't destroy this thing? Scott's vision was the most powerful against the Sentinels, but if they . . ."

"No, Lori. We'll find a way. They won't kill us."

"I keep thinking about it over and over. Father is such a highly respected member. He'll be disappointed . . ."

"Lori, if they're true FOH . . ."

". . .it won't matter whether I'm a relative?"

Jean smiled grimly. Lori met her green eyes: a thought struck her.

"Where's Logan? I want to thank him… he came so fast…."

Jean turned away from her. An image flitted quietly to her mind. Rogue and Logan were at her parents' house! Lori sat up abruptly and pain shot through every cell. Her father would kill them! Well, Logan and Rogue were virtually indestructible. Lori hunched over from the pain. Jean steadied her. Images of the operation flipped from Jean's psyche. Sensing Lori's oncoming depression, Jean revealed Remy & Bobby pacing in front of the doors. Lori smiled.

Hank chose that moment to walk into the room. "How's my girl?"

Jean gripped Lori's arm. "I'll come back later, you need to be alone."

"Wishing I was able to get out of bed."

He sat next to her. "He beat you as well, Lori. You have stitches in your head, arm, back and . . ."

Lori watched as his fur rippled from his muscles flexing. Suddenly, she knew Logan had gone for Hank. Hank may have killed her father while trying to attain the information. Also, he was the doctor and had to stay and observe her for complications. Logan wanted to avenge both of his friends. Rogue went for the same reason - plus to keep Logan in check.

"Who did it?" Hank growled.

"His name is Arthur Deens, he works for Creed. What did you find out about the weapon?"

He frowned. "You were correct: it's in the mountains but that's all I could find out. We'll keep looking." He clenched a fist. "I should have gone with you."

"It's not your fault Hank. What could you have done that Logan didn't?"

Hank shrugged. "It's . . . I . . ."

Lori placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh, I know. Hold me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't. Hank, I . . ."

Lying next to her, he pulled her into his embrace. "I had guessed as much."

Lori snuggled into his blue fur. "It's funny. I used to dream about you."

"Good or bad?" Hank chuckled.

"There's two. One's good and the other's frightening."

He squeezed her to his chest. "How so?"

"There's threat I can't see."

"To you or me?"

"All three of us."

"Three?"

Lori buried her bruised face into his blue fur. "I can't talk about that right now."

Lorraine hopped into the kitchen. "Hank is borrowing Logan's car to take me on a picnic. Thing is, I don't know what to pack."

"Don't pack broccoli," Jubilee advised. "He avoids it like the plague, remember?"

"Yes, and that's exactly what I'll take," Lori grinned. "Jube, did you eat the rest of the tuna salad?"

"Naw, I just made a sandwich. He likes cheese too."

"Muenster, but there isn't any. Oh, isn't that funny? My monster likes Muenster," Lori giggled.

"Monster?" Jubilee choked.

Rogue waved her away. "Inside joke. He thinks it's funny too. Take some of that apple pie, _sugah_. An' don't forget a blanket; grass is nice, but Ah think you'll want somethin' more ta lay on."

"You drive slower than Logan."

"I appreciate life more," Hank smiled spreading the blanket. "I hope this won't be an afternoon of comparisons. What are we having?"

"You're jealous!" Lori laughed. "Oh love, you have nothing to envy – my heart belongs to you. We're having tuna salad with crackers, green olives, apple pie and broccoli."

"Brocco what?"

"You need green vegetables, Hank, especially broccoli. It's anti-carcinogenic."

"Yes, I am aware of its esteemed qualities. I still don't like it. It's strange and its flavor too strong."

She smiled and handed him a floret. "Eat this and I'll let you kiss me."

He frowned as she drew out a larger one. "Eat this and I'll unbutton my blouse."

"What is this? Classical conditioning?"

"Eat this and I'll take it off."

"Are we going to do this with the whole bag?"

"You'll see."

"So far I haven't seen anything new."

Lori rubbed her nose against his cheek, "My shorts are next."

"How many?"

She held up three fingers. Hank grimaced and gobbled down the florets. "You have to eat some too."

She nibbled on a floret. "I like broccoli."

He pushed her onto the blanket. "And I like seeing you in your underclothing."

"Especially when I'm not hemorrhaging."

His muscles tightened. "Let's not spoil the day. This is my turn to show you what it's really like."

"Then eat two more florets and both the panties and bra are history."

"My, what a seductress you turned out to be. I think I like it."

Lori's giggle echoed through the trees.

Jean felt overwhelmed with happiness when Lori brought the basket back into the kitchen. Rogue quietly perched on a stool behind the counter Lori leaned against.

"Have a good time?" Jean smiled.

"Ya'll were gone long enough," Logan snorted.

Lori turned her beaming face to him. "Sorry, we needed the time away . . .to talk."

"Mmmph," he muttered. "Some guys have all the luck."

Lori giggled and kissed his cheek. "Brighten up, Logan. It's beautiful day."

"Humbug," Logan smiled and ambled out of the kitchen.

Lori turned, smiled at Jean and spied Rogue. She beamed broadly at her friend. "Ready?"

"Tell me ya worst," Rogue countered.

Jean frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Since Hank and I," Lori paused to blush. "Since we haven't mastered duration for Rogue's shield, I promised to give her my experience."

"Give her your experience?" Jean countered.

"Lori's a mutant, _sugah_. Didn't ya know? She blossoms with emotion. Hey, that can be ya name!"

Jean nodded. She had noticed – they all had. When she sat with Lori after her attack, the emotions seeped from Lori's unconscious. As she dreamt the rape, terror and anger reverberated across the walls. But how could she share lovemaking?

"You might want to sit on the floor, Rogue. It was the most intense moment I've ever had."

Rogue perched Indian style on the floor. "Ah thank ya for sharing – Ah know it's a private moment."

"For you Rogue? Anything. Without your initial jealousy and encouragement, this may not have happened. Ready?"

Jean gracefully slipped from the room. This was for Rogue, not her. A shudder ran down her spine as echoes bounced down the hall. Bobby met her and became a sheet of ice for a moment. Flexing back, he whistled.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Blossom just bloomed an emotion for Rogue's benefit. I'd avoid the kitchen for a few moments."

"Blossom? So, it's confirmed?"

"Lori, they can't possibly trust you. By now, they must know you lied to them about the formula."

"I want to see my family."

"Family?" Bobby snorted. "They set you up."

Lori frowned at him, Hank sniffed in the wisps of her adrenaline. This was testy. They were discussing the people Lori had loved for twenty-six years, however flawed.

"I'm sorry, the risk is too great considering what happened last time."

"That was five months ago. I won't be that stupid again."

"No, it's not safe," Hank stated. "I will discuss it no longer."

"I don't care what you say, they are still my family. They should know who I really am. My father will hate you more because he'll believe you brainwashed me; therefore, he needs to know the truth. Maybe he'll change – maybe at least one of them will."

"That's doubtful and I must agree with Hank – no," Scott replied.

Lori's anger began to boil, Hank could feel the hair on his neck bristle. One of them was bound to say something hurtful: she was affecting him. His lip curled with irritation… why couldn't he overcome this? He saw Logan loitering in the hallway. Bobby vanished when her ire began to pulsate throughout the room. She wasn't going and that was that.

"You chauvinistic, pig-headed, unemotional…"

"Don't," Scott warned.

"Go on… I have a few comments myself. Selfish, naïve…"

Lori's mouth opened to interrupt. Somewhere in his brain, a voice of fear commanded Hank to stop – this wasn't how he felt.

Logan ambled in and touched Lori's arm. "C'mon, bub, you'll stay with me until the two of you calm down."

Still raging with enhanced anger, Hank stared at Logan. Stay at his place? In the woods? Hank's mouth opened to snarl a response, but Logan's warning glance got the better of him. Actually, he could see her point; however, he was too scared to let her go. Everything had been so crazy lately: the wedding, finishing the formula and searching for the location of the demoleculizer. He was afraid that if she ventured into FOH territory alone, he wouldn't have a new bride anymore. He was just getting used to the idea.

When they reached the cabin, Lori stared at it. Somehow, she expected a little bit more. Rubbing her forehead, she began to feel lightheaded. Beads of sweat formed on her upper lip as she asked Logan, "Why did you do this?"

"Your talent was making you both . . . Hank's a good man, Lor," he stared at her. "Lor, you're…"

Logan hefted her in his arms and carried her to the bushes. He then held her hair as she purged her lunch. When she finished, he leaned her against the cabin. "Have you told him yet?"

"No. I'm not sure."

"How long?"

"This is the third one missed."

"Better tell him soon. That'll make him more stubborn."

Lori ran her tongue over her teeth and scowled. "Did I pack a toothbrush?"

Scott walked up the hill toward them. "Lori?"

"Don't let him break your concentration. Breathe in. Move the energy. Push away the sickness. When it's gone, ya may relax and speak to Scott."

Scott sat down on the grass beside her. Queasiness teased her. Circling her arms in an outward motion away from her body. Slowly it eased until it was gone.

Sighing, she turned to Scott. "Logan has been teaching me Tai Chi. He thinks it will help with my morning sickness."

Nodding at Scott's surprised face, she knelt to sit next to him. She stopped mid-bend and ran to the trees. _This must stop some time_ , she thought, as her lunch landed on the pines.

Stumbling back to the two men, she heard Logan mutter, "So far, no such luck."

Scott helped her to sit down next to him. "Lori, we want you to come back to the mansion. Rogue and Remy have badgered me day and night. They'd come themselves, but I have final say. Hank's stubborn but miserable. He's been growling and throwing a few things. . . Even if he doesn't agree, we've worked out a plan. We'll send escorts. Remy and Rogue have volunteered to go with you."

"I'll drive," Logan muttered. "I'll ask Bob to hang around somewhere and that'll make four."

Scott reached out a hand to Lori as he stood. "Ready, Blossom? I think Hank has a surprise that he needs to discover."

Logan grabbed her waist and waved them off. "I'll pack her clothes. I got her some crackers – I'll grab them for you and that drink with those . . . What're they ag'in?"

"Electrolytes," Lori smiled.

"She'll probably throw up ag'in. I swear I've never seen anyone vomit so much in my life."

Lori stared at him. "Is it my fault that the baby didn't like crawfish?" She greened, "Did I say?"

"It's yar fault you ate so many before realizin' it," Logan called after her.

Lori stood in their bedroom analyzing her bare abdomen. She should be downstairs in the lab, telling Hank about their baby. However, she found herself staring in the mirror. A rustle in the doorway startled her. Gasping, she turned to face Hank, her slacks dropping to the floor.

He smiled. "Happy to see me? Lori, I…"

She stepped out of the pants and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you sooo much. I won't go if it upsets you that much."

"No, I've accepted it. Remy and Rogue worked out a plan. Why are you in such disarray?"

"I have some news… we're going to be parents. I wasn't sure, but Logan insisted I was after I threw up. I took a test and well…"

"Parents? How long have you thought . . .?"

"I'm three months. I've been thinking about names; I like Roarke for a boy and Ada for a girl."

"This changes things."

"No, it doesn't. Hank…" She kissed him.

"Okay, so it doesn't. Don't go away again please. I was so jealous."

"Shhhh."

Lori stared at her parents. Would they understand? Judging by the look on Aaron's face, he wouldn't.

"Lori, we want to bring you home as soon as possible. The demoleculizer is almost complete. Soon we'll transport it from its location in the Rockies to Nevada and then we'll be rid of those wretched mutants."

"Have they mistreated you, Lori?" her mother inquired.

"I'm sure they've tried to molest you."

Lori toyed with her wedding band. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"So tell us," her father commanded.

"I won't be coming back. I've finally decided not to deny my abilities any longer."

"Abilities?" Her mother cried. "Lori? What are you saying? Are you?"

"I always knew you were weird," her brother sneered.

"I'm a mutant. I exude emotions."

"Ralph, tell her."

"Tell her what?" he sneered.

"Tell me about the demoleculizer? He'll never do that. Listen to me, this is important. I don't have much time."

"They keep you on a leash?" Her father snorted.

"Unfortunately, the FOH keeps you on one. I'm putting all of us in jeopardy, but I need to explain."

"Freak," her brother growled.

Lori used her eyes to push Remy back to his hiding place. It wouldn't help if he or Rogue came running up now. "I never fully believed all that you did. I always knew I was different and I created a different persona to please you. When Arthur Deens raped and beat me…"

"What!?" her father snarled reflexively. "You never said..."

"True, yet two of my friends tried too and you threatened them. Anyway, after the attack, I knew I couldn't face the organization anymore. I sustained serious injuries from the incident – both physical and mental."

Lori sucked in her breath as her father rubbed his stubby hair. This was too much information for him. He wanted revenge on someone. He reminded her of Logan; Logan tore Deens' heart from his chest. Lori couldn't think of it without feeling sick.

"I never looked back. I reveled in my new-found freedom. I even have my own code name . . ."

"Lori, I'm sorry," her mother cried.

"I dove into my new life. I thought everything would be fine, until the FOH began to spy on me."

"What!?" Her brother demanded. "That's a lie!"

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you. They may be watching you as well; therefore, this is the last time I will contact you until it's safe."

"It may never be," her mother whispered. "Lori, whatever you've done or whoever you are, you're still our child."

"Am I? Not only am I a mutant, I'm married to one and expecting his baby. Am I, Mom?"

Her brother's eyes bugged. Several emotions seemed to cross his face. "Do you love him, Lor?"

"Aaron! Are you becoming soft like your mother? What kind of question is that?" Lt. Broward demanded.

"Listen Ralph. I went along with you because I loved you. However, the group you belong to is now in pursuit of our daughter. I don't care what I believe, you believe, or they practice. This is our child and grandchild. Can't you learn to forgive and forget? Apparently, we have been mistaken. Did you hear her? One of our men raped her and their people put her back together. If she loves him and their child, then I can't help but want to know them and come to care for them too. No one is going to separate me from my child again. That's my decision."

A tear ran down Lori's cheek, she knew her powers were affecting them. But what could she do? Scott had said that emotion was man's worst weapon – it could start wars. Look at what happened in Troy. She touched her father's hand. "I know about Uncle Fred. Not all mutants are like the X-Men. There are those who are the FOH of the _homo superiors_."

Lt. Broward gripped his wife and daughter's hands. "Yes, and now it seems these mutants want to protect my daughter and grandchild. . . Help me Lori, what do I do?"

She glanced up to find Remy and Rogue at the table. Remy looked grave and Rogue smiled sheepishly.

"You're . . . You came to the house when Lori . . . you tried to tell us…"

Rogue maintained her smile. "Ah hope Wolverine didn't frighten ya'll too much. He's almost as protective of Lori as her hubby."

"We apologize for interrupting your _tête-à-tête_ , but we must go, us."

Lori nodded. She squeezed her parents' arms as she rose. "When Hank comes to you, welcome him as a son. I have to leave . . . I love you."

Rogue hovered as Remy led Lori away. "Iceman will hang around until ya'll leave just in case they make a fuss over ya'll. He'll show ya uh safe way home."

"Thank you."

Bobby Drake stared at his closest friend's wife. She was impossible… and in the way. Scott had sent him to prepare the Blackbird. Apparently, Lori had followed him. Remy approached them from the doorway. Hank, Storm, Rogue, Jubilee and Scott would soon follow. Jean was staying behind while Wolverine took a sabbatical. Bishop was on another assignment with Archangel.

Bobby disappeared inside the Blackbird; the roaring engines always gave him a headache. Lori walked up the ramp and sat next to Remy. Bobby turned to frown at her. She was stubborn . . . and extremely pregnant. Going to disarm the demoleculizer wasn't the place for her to be.

"You're not going, Lori. You're not trained."

"I've had training with Rogue and _you_!"

" _Chere_ , you are a little burdened, _non_?"

She whirled at Remy, bumping him with her protruding belly. "I can still defeat a few of those FOH-ers!"

Remy shrugged. "De answer is still _non_ , _petite_."

"The baby can't help you in this situation, only hinder you. You must stay here," Bobby chuckled patting her belly.

"And if they attack the Institute?"

"Jean's here and Logan's in the woods – he can smell danger. You'll be fine."

"At least let me go. I'll wait in the Blackbird."

Bobby glanced up in desperation at Hank who now hung from the piping. He smiled calmly at them. Scott frowned in the doorway. He wouldn't appreciate this delay which amused Hank. Her emotions were beginning to overwhelm him; he had to freeze over to stop it. Hank merely laughed and embraced his wife.

"You're staying with Jean, love."

She struggled in his embrace. "Put me down! I know them! I know how they operate!"

He trekked down the side of the ship, never loosening his grip on Lori. Scott stepped out of the way and shook his head. He met Bobby's gaze and nodded. She would have been more of a liability than an asset. Hank walked to the doorway and kissed her goodbye. She frowned; her anger shooting straight into the Blackbird. A whirl of winds stirred around Storm. Rogue paused behind Lori. Bobby glided out to greet her.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Hank smiled. "Still, eight months pregnant is not the time to pull heroics."

"Henry…" She warned.

"C'mon Beast, Rogue, we have to leave…"

"Wait a sec, _sugah_. Ah took some of Beast's formula. Ah've never touched Lori an' I'd be happier than a pig in mud to do it now."

Rogue doffed her glove and reached out to caress her friend's cheek. Bobby felt his muscles tighten. This made him nervous anytime. Why now? Hank seemed to wonder the same thing because he vocalized his concern. "Now?"

"Ah dunno, it was somethin' Ah had to do before Ah left. Like a hunch." She dropped her hand to Lori's abdomen. "Ooh! He kicked!"

Lori hugged Rogue, Bobby felt tears tugging at his eyes. This pregnancy stuff had been murder. He hoped Lori waited before the next child. As her hormones changed, her emotions wreaked havoc all over the Institute.

Hank stared through the view screen as they orbited. Lori remained in the room; her anger subsided and replaced with tranquility. "Thank you Rogue."

Hank removed his hand from a control to place it on the window. He hadn't left her alone in these last months. Bobby could sense his despair.

"Come on Jean, let's find Wolvie – Logan. I worry about him out there."

Jean laughed. "You're worried about Wolverine? Oh Lori, you're too much. No, I must stay here and monitor their progress like I always do. Do you want to help?"

Lori slumped out of the room. "No, I'll go prune my bonsai. Pregnancy is a drag." She glanced up at Jean. "I've been around Jubilee too much."

Jean slipped on her helmet and mentally traveled to the Blackbird. Linking to everyone aboard, she concentrated on their strategy. They were leaving the ship now and sneaking up on the site. Hank and Jubilee hindered the guardsmen while Storm and Bobby flew over the fence. Scott allowed Hank to heft him over the fence.

"Danger!"

Jean jerked. "What?"

"Danger! Not far!"

Jean had to pause to collect herself. She had broken her connection to the team. Who was that? Where? She traced the source and was bombarded again. Squinting her already closed eyes, she concentrated.

"Logan?"

"Danger!" A pause. "Where's Lor?"

Lori! Jean searched for her. And found her on her way to Logan's cabin. She wasn't trimming her little Japanese tree at all! Jean tossed the helmet from her head and glided to the door. She had to locate her.

"Go to her Logan. She's in the glade."

"Wolvie!" A thought shot through Jean and then . . . and then . . .

She heard the howl synchronized with a mental growl of anger mixed with sorrow. Jean flew over the hill and saw her. Logan ran through the woods. A man's scream, and gunfire reached Jean's sorrow.

Jean stared down at Lori. Blood oozed from her chest. She had taken a shot for Wolverine. Lifting her from the ground, Jean sobbed as Lori coughed blood.

"You'll be all right," She soothed.

"Hank, tell him I love him."

"No, you will. Hang on. We're on our way home."

Jean laid Lori on the bed. Reaching for the IV, she felt for a vein. Lori's pain was overtaking her. Jean felt herself gasping as Lori was. She had to work faster. Heart monitor, fetal heart monitor – Hank had purchased it to be prepared. Jean frowned, no one knew they'd need it for this. Analyzing the wound for shrapnel, she realized that the fetal monitor was steady, but Lori's was erratic.

Jean looked back into the wound . . . and saw Lori's heart. The blood came from a severed valve. Where was Hank when she needed him. Jean glanced around frantically for a clamp. The carbon laser blew a clean shot through Lori's chest. The fire had charred much of her flesh but missed the valve.

Logan appeared around the corner. "He won't be a sniper for anyone again. How's it comin'?"

"Not good. Her heart's been damaged," Jean motioned toward the monitor.

"Can ya give her something? Her pain's nauseating."

"I know," Jean watched him stroke Lori's hair as she located the Demerol.

"No," Lori gasped. "The baby. . . Not long… Save Roarke."

As she spoke, the fetal heartbeat blinked. His was dropping now! What could they do? Lori was surely dying, but Roarke…

"Wolvie, you've got to take him. Hank's got an incubator and everything you'll need," Lori rasped.

"Ya'll die!"

"I _am_ dying," she growled and grabbed his collar. "Don't let my son go with me."

Logan snarled as he found alcohol and dripped his claws in them. "Forgive me."

"She's slipping Logan. I'm inducing her endorphins," Jean reached to the base of Lori's mind and encouraged its chemicals.

Lori's back arched in agony as Logan sliced her abdomen. Both Logan and Jean steeled themselves from vomiting. Jean almost fell from her seat, but she forced herself to see through the emotion and remember Roarke.

"We have to clean his mouth and nose -he needs to breathe."

When the baby cried, Lori's tear-soaked eyes opened. "Roarke? Is he all right?"

Logan lifted her to see the infant now cradled in his arm. "He's fine, bub."

She touched the tiny face. "A purple stripe. Pulsar – he'll be like me. One life dies to make room for a new one. Tell Hank . . . tell Hank I have loved him in my fashion."

Hank dashed in from the door. "Lori!? NO!"

Bobby glided next to Jean. "We felt the wave of anguish. Hank insisted we return. What . . .?"

Hank crushed the gory, dying woman to his chest. "No, no, no! You can't leave me!"

"Did you see him, Hank? He has your eyes - their shape."

"I love you, Lori. Please . . ."

"Goodbye my love, until the morrow," And she was gone.

Sobs racked the Beast's giant blue body. "LORI!" he screamed.

Roarke lay silent in Logan's arms until his father screamed. He joined with a few wails of his own. Jean stared at the infant. Something Lori had told her . . . Jean pulled the infant from Logan. "Your son, Hank, he needs you. Lori read to me that a child needs to bond . . . Take him, he lost his mother just as his life began."

Bobby leaned over Jean's shoulder. "He's just as she envisioned him, a purple stripe and thick black hair."

Hank cradled his son. "I'll make sure he eats his broccoli. He'll . . . Oh son, what shall we do without your mother?"

The infant scrunched his nose at his father but remained silent. He had quieted the moment Hank touched him. Logan began to turn away from the scene; he was disgusted with himself.

"Logan, it wasn't your fault," Jean soothed. "You did your best. Lori believed she risked her life to save yours. She would have preferred it that way."

"Yes, please Wolverine, let's bury our differences. What did she say when she saw him? Please," Hank implored.

Jean stared at the uneasy group across from her. She wondered if they knew what they lost. Had Lori touched them with her power or did they ignore her? Jean glanced over at Hank. Roarke nestled in the baby halter against his chest. He knelt and placed a bouquet of calla lilies on the casket.

"I hope to see my maker as I cross the bar," he whispered.

A Chinese woman wept at the end of the grave. "I wish she had gone with you sooner, her happiness was so short. It was stolen from her. I hope you are pleased with yourself, Lt. Broward."

Hank stared at the woman and then looked at his son. "He looks like you, Lori, but I guess you knew that. He's everything you said he would be and more. I love you. Roarke and I shall work to bring your dreams come true."

He rose abruptly and tried to turn form the grave, but Remy grabbed him. "Lori made _dem_ promise someting, _dem_."

"She wanted us to welcome you." Lori's mother trembled in fear and grief. She reached across the grave to Hank.

"I'm not sure it isn't too late for that. Still, she would want Roarke to know you. When you no longer belong to the FOH, I will allow you to visit."

"Now wait a minute. . ." her brother spluttered.

"No, you wait," Logan snarled. "I cut that baby from her womb. She was shot by one of your people. Where were you then? Roarke appears to have the same talent as Lori – none of us will let you suppress that. You won't do to him what you did to his mother."

Lori's mother quivered. Lt. Broward caught her before she collapsed. "I'm sorry. Lori, I am so sorry! When they were young, I thought Ralph was right. He was so worldly, must know what was best. And when they were teens, well, Aaron was taking to the FOH so well that I forgot Lori. I _forgot_ my daughter. I never knew who she really was. Ralph and I, we tried to tell her how to be - how we thought she should be . . . Please, tell me, what was she like?"

Storm raised her arm to blow a warm breeze past Lori's mother's face. "She was like a surprise summer breeze in a mid-autumn afternoon."

"And she loved to play tennis even in the pool," Jubilee giggled.

"She loved my card tricks. _Zey_ were new to her every time," Remy smiled. "She brought my Rogue to me."

Scott nodded. "She was a jokester. Bishop, Hank and I were beginning a practice session one afternoon, Lori snuck in… Apparently, she was bored with sunning herself, so she came into bother us." He laughed. "First she stuck her bare leg around the wall and whistled to tease Hank. Then she came in and pretended to be a Japanese movie actor. We decided she had seen too many foreign action films with Wolverine."

"She loved Godzilla," Logan muttered.

"Most of all, she loved Hank an' her baby. She talked to Roarke every day. She was ma best friend - we went everywhere together. But ya know _sugah_ , she seemed to lose a part of herself when she was away from Hank. It was like they were meant to be one person. Ah'm glad Ah decided to touch her before… her skin was so soft. An' when she hugged me," Rogue wiped a tear away. "Ah'd be lonely an' up a creek if she hadn't come into ma life."

"These calla lilies? They were her favorite. She loved to blackmail me into eating vegetables I didn't like. I believe what we're trying to express is that my wife loved and cared for people. She died taking a laser shot that was meant to disable Wolverine. The FOH sniper surely would have fired at her next, but that wasn't the point to her. She needed to save Wolverine from that harm - that hurt. I'm sure she didn't know the blast would be so close to her heart; I believe she thought the sniper would miss them both. She could be so gullible, but it also created a spontaneity that I loved. She gave me a joy I didn't fathom possible for me - nor will it be again. Our son is the first born of two mutants. I just wish my beloved wife were here to raise him."

He gestured to the coffin. " _This_ is what your hatred breeds."

Jean watched him walk away with Logan. She stared at the dazed threesome on the other side of the grave. Would they ever know? Yes, she believed they now did. Lori may be gone, but she had started a ball rolling. Jean touched Rogue's shoulder and let the snowflakes tickle her fingers and cheeks. Jean saw Remy stare up at Bobby Drake; he hadn't said anything during the funeral. Bobby was Hank's closest friend; Jean knew he wasn't sure what to say. He just let his tears touch everyone's cheeks: The snowflakes his expression of sorrow.


End file.
